A portable electronic device uses a battery. An electronic device according to the related art may use a secondary battery, which is rechargeable, as a power source. The electronic device according to the related art has charged a battery by using a charging cable. Nowadays, the electronic device has used a system, which is capable of charging a battery in a wireless manner, instead of a system capable of charging the battery based on the charging cable. In this regard, a wireless charging device may wirelessly send a power signal based on a frequency, and the electronic device may receive the power signal by using an antenna.
Meanwhile, the electronic device according to the related art includes a communication module that communicates based on a frequency bandwidth. Accordingly, since leakage power of the power signal associated with wireless charging is induced to the communication module, a communication module or elements associated with the communication module may be damaged.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.